Labyrinth
by Blessed by the Angel of Death
Summary: Lavona has not given up her obsession with Nathan and continues her quest for him. She infiltrates Mordhaus by blackmailing one of the metal lords... there will be a somewhat slash undertone as well. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The morning mist was curling like a snake over the unnatural lands that stretched so far, they were called a country of their own. Softly, stroking the vegetation that had birthed through the soil belonging to the most powerful sorce mankind could ever manage to create. Some, like the thick, green bushes were formed in a beauty their masters could understand. Kissing the astonishing dragons of the earthly plants, the mist krept by the garden art. The entire landscape was tamed by it's owners to suit their taste. There was nothing natural about the land that had been named "Mordland". It belonged to the lords of Mordhaus, a fortress that was rooted deeply into the land and rised high above it. The gardens where guarded by man and animal alike as the masked guards patrolled on their duties and as the yard wolves hunger drove them to slaughter any intruder that came in their way. The very soil of Mordland screamed of death and blood that it had drunken in for so many years. There was barely nothing else than death reaking from the soul of the land, it was a graveyard of allies and enemies alike. But now there was more than that, tension and fear. It was no longer in the power of the controlling hands that usually kept it safe. Without the tight grip around this place, it was vulnerable and would fail to protect its inhabitants. And now, it had already been maimed from it's original mega structure and was still bleeding from wounds. The rebuilding had gone on for about three days, yet the extraordinary fast progress had still tons of work left before the stronghold could be less vulnerable.

The mist's moist was chilling on the exposed skin of an almost invisible body. The sleek silhouette was hidden beneath the ghost of a cloud that concealed everything. In fact, it was hard to judge whether there was anything else than the blanket of fog that swept around everything.

Her feline features didn't only contribute to her beauty, she was also an excellent hunter. Soundless, disciplined and highly lethal. She had proven that she was a woman to fear. Her organized mind was the host of great intelligence, and a burning obsession. Both were like poisonous weapons she gladly would use. For she was determined not to let anything stand in her way of getting what she wanted. Physical pain did not bother her at all, not for the time being at least. A hard blow to the back of her head had left her with a horrific head ache. Luckily, her thick mane of raven hair had prohibited any glass from piercing the skin. She had been hit by a bottle, so hard that it had shattered along with her consciousness. She had regained it at the same place as she had lost it, on the very top of Mordhaus. She had assassinated some of the masked workers known as "Klokateers" in order to get away from there before she would be cornered on the roof. Not that her hands were stained with blood bothered her. Her innocence had already died. She was a ruthless killer, like an amazon. With her devastating beauty and the hands of a killer, she was an excellent harvester of lives. Mordland was a harsh land, but very big and filled with good hide outs for the experts of invisibility. Lavona was one of them. Her prize was waiting inside of the gigantic fortress. She could wait, but she knew that she would claim her prize very soon. A cat like grin spread across her face. She knew how to get in, but she would be needing to stay in. But her observations of the lords of metal was telling her that there was something she could take advantage of. Yes, a cruel plan was metamorphosing in her mind. She would spy for the whole day, using all her skills of her mind and the agility and strength of her body. Very soon, she would have what she and her henchmen (women sharing the same obsession) were so desperate to have. She knew that some of them had died, if not all. But she didn't care at all. Very soon...

Mordhaus was almost crushed that night, but had survived with crucial injuries. During the following days, a massive reconstruction was evolving the fortress from its broken form to the proud thing it once had been. Only now, it was to be even better. For even though the leaders of the dreaded Revengencers had fallen, there was always someone to fear. No, an incident like that was to never, ever happen again. Therefore, Mordhaus was not only healing from its wounds, but also growing stronger by the minute.

But inside this growing protector, the five of which was protected were feeling horribly insecure. For always had there been someone watching their back for dangers they simply did not now about, but now...

They had managed to get their manager to some hospital, and had ordered the best doctors of the world to safe his life. For almost twenty four hours it had not been clear if the manager would survive through his horrible injuries. They had waited. But when the word they recieved was that Ofdensen would recover, but was for the time being in a deep coma, he was transferred to Mordhaus' rebuilt hospital wing. Under the surveillance of experts, the musicians were scuffed out of the room feeling utterly helpless. There was nothing for them to do to help their guardian. They sat in their recreation room, unable to figure out what they were supposed to do. That was usually Ofdensen's job. They wouldn't admit it, but they were scared. They had agree not to leave Mordhaus for the possible dangers that lurked outside. They were prisoners in their own fortress. No one really wanted to leave, accept for sometimes. Murderface was probably suffering the hardest from their grounding. The woman he had saved during had been released from the hospital, unharmed, a couple of days earlier and desperately wanted to see her. She had called him, her voice dripping for admiration towards her hero, on a daily basis. He enjoyed talking to her, but wanted to see her as well. She had wanted to go to Mordhaus, but the danger around the grounds that might still be there had forced him to tell her no. Her disappointment was deep, but she kept waiting. Right now, the bassist sat in the sofa, his mind far away. The responsibility he had had during that horrible night had changed him, into someone stronger. He no longer wallowed in self-hatred. He felt a purpose far greater than his part in the band. He was alive, something the world wanted him to be. Pickles sat in the hot tub staring into the water, observing its ripples dancing across the surface and the white bubbles underneath it. He had layed off the alcohol for some time, but was now starting to pick it up once more. But he was not longer drunk beyond stupidity, just buzzed. With him sat Nathan, drinking from a bottle of wine. He too, had been taking it easy on the alcohol. He was tired and was not that far from falling asleep in the warm comfort provided by the water.

Skwisgaar was standing facing one of the new windows, observing the activities that were performed in the grounds. He was currently not playing on his Gibson, but it would not be long until he started again. He could barely stand one minute without his fingers getting hopelessly restless. He saw the carcass of a yard wolf being towed away by some Klokateers, before they became savagely attacked by the remaining pack. The animals were blind for what they ate. It would not be the first time they resorted to cannibalism. At least they had some man meat now too. He sighed out of boredom and sat next to Toki in the sofa. Toki followed his moves with curious eyes. He too, was bored. With nothing else to do, he analyzed the fingers of the faster guitarrist as they flew over the singing Gibson. Skwisgaar practiced almost all of the time, whilst Toki only practiced during...well band practice. But still, the youngest band member managed to be the second fastest guitarrist in the world. A sudden revelation hit him as he figured out if he were to practise as much as his fellow guitarrist, he might just be even faster. He let out a quiet laugh as he imagined Skwisgaar's face if he was to succeed. The Swede noticed and shot him one of his glares, showing how much he thought of himself being somewhat of a god.

"Whats yous laughinks at?" He questioned. Toki grinned whilst turning to face the Swede.

"Oh, nothinks."

"I just saws yous laughs at somethings!Whats?" Skwisgaar impatiently started playing faster. He didn't want the Norwegian laughing at him, so if he would Skwisgaar would do something about it.

"I's just saids: nothinks!" Toki answering in the most nonchalant way he could, trying to mimic someone particular. He held his head high in a caricature of how Skwisgaar usually did when he spoke (to Toki).

"Stops beings so arrowsgents! Yous acting likes a total dildos!" Skwisgaar half yelled in irritation.

Toki could not hold himself and laughed out loud, neither could Nathan and Pickles. The frustration grew in Skwisgaar. He didn't get what was so funny.

"Whats?!" he snarled to everyone in the room. Even Murderface was grinning at whatever it was. He desperately tried to look intimidating as he glared at each band member. Confused he asked again what was so "hilartsious".

"Why dont'cha jest ask Toki, whet's so funnee?" Pickles chuckled, spitting out some of his drink.

Skwisgaar turned to Toki, who tried to put a straight face on.

"Wells?!"

Toki restrained further laughter and straightened, head held high.

"Pfft, justs de facts dat I's so much betters guitar players than yous!" he answered in the most Skwisgaarish way anyone but the Swede himself could provide. Than he burst into laughter once more. A soon as Skwisgaar realized what had just happened, he threw his guitar away, in order to attack the annoying Norwegian causing his ridicule. They fell out of the sofa, still fighting, as the others watched entertained. The boredom and uneasy mood was for the time being forgotten as the Scandinavians rolled around on the floor getting more and more violent in their fighting. At first it seemed more playful, even though Skwisgaar was pissed off, but now he seemed even more aggravated. That didn't give anyone motivation to stop the fight however. They cheered them on so that the fight would continue further. Until Skwisgaar let out an angry screech.

"Yous sons of a bitch! Looks whats yous dids!" he growled at the very upset guitarist. His nose was dripping blood from a nosebleed that resembled a waterfall.

"I's so sorries, Skwisgaar! Please, forgiveses me! I' didnts means to, I's makes it ups to yous some ways! I's sorries!!!" Toki's icy blue eyes were very remorseful as he begged for forgiveness. However, it didn't seem as if the lead had no intention doing so. He shot angry glares at his fellow guitarist while covering his bleeding nose at best effort.

"Fucks yous!"

He left to do something about his pouring blood and clean himself up. Toki stared after him and seemed to want to follow him. He was really sorry.

"Don't worry, Toki. Nice punch though..." Nathan growled, sneering. Toki didn't look amused. But, he kept his worries in silence and focused on something else. He didn't want for the rest of the band members to think of him as non-brutal. He swept his eyes across the room, discovering someone was missing.

"Wheres is Murderface?" he asked to whoever would answer. Surprisingly, it was Pickles who informed him.

"He gotta phone call. Pro'lly from that chic he saved." he answered casually. It was unusual for the usually very intoxicated drummer to be so analytic of his surroundings, but he had drunken less lately. So he was...well, not as drunk as he used to, but still drunk.

Nathan grunted in agreement.

"Huh. Never would've guessed that Murderface would have a...uh...girlfriend or whatever. And a hot one too! I mean, that shouldn't be possible..."

Nathan seemed to think very hard about this.

"Well, he did save 'er frum the fire. So it's this...uh... hero thingy that he wus tahkin' about earlier. But yeah, she was hawt..." Pickles nodded in agreement.

"Guess you're right...huh..."

Nathan drank from his bottle of wine thirstily.

"Why do you still look so god damned miserable?!" he suddenly growled at Toki.

"I's not miserasbles!" Toki angrily retorted, but he wasn't the most skillful liar.

"Yeah, you are!" Nathan confronted. Toki was noticeably starting to get angered or stressed, or both. This entertained both Nathan and Pickles.

"Noes!"

"Toki, you clearly are." Pickles grinned and then added for the full effect: "You act as if yur in lahve weth 'im or sumthin!" he said and laughed rather sheepishly.

"NOES! I's doesn'ts nots lovingks him!" Toki roared, face turning red by embarrassment and anger.

"Aha! Double negateve, it means ya lahve 'im!" Pickles triumphed.

"I's am donts!" Toki spat. His English became worse the more upset he was. He angrily marched out of the room to his own, leaving the others laughing. After some time, they didn't really remember that much of the humiliation of Toki and sat quiet for a while. Then Pickles broke the silence.

"D'ya think Murdeface is gonna get laid with that ladee?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Uh...huh. That was actually an interesting question. I don't know, honestly..." Nathan replied.

"Ya wanna bet?"

Toki tiredly sat down on his bed. He didn't mean to harm Skwisgaar, it was an accident. And it was not his fault that Nathan and Pickles were such assholes about it all. He felt his face turn red again as he thought of the how they had been able to make him so upset, and what they had said. He could easily have told them that he idolized Skwisgaar above everything else. How he saw him as a demigod trapped on Earth and how he admired him (even though he easily got on Toki's nerves). But that idea was not particularly appealing either.

He sighed and lay down on the soft mattress, Deddy tightly held to his chest.

Every word uttered in Mordhaus was a leaf in a thorned maze. The labyrinth had no end and no beginning, but was filled with traps and shortcuts. By making the right decisions, he could find a beautiful sanctuary were all the roses of the thorned bushes were. He could rest and enjoy his visit there, but soon he must choose again. If he failed to do so, it could have unpleasant surprises. He had only experienced minors of those, but he actually paid attention on where he stepped in the labyrinth of words. He would spend his life as a prisoner in the thorned maze, for he didn't expect finding his way out. He could only hope to once more smell the arousing aroma of those roses and see their beautiful petals form the royalty of all flowers. Roses...roses...

Toki shut his eyes, resting a bit. He didn't count on falling asleep, but he did it anyway. He dreamed about many things, but mostly his beautiful roses.

The day passed quickly, and soon the soft darkness came sweeping its silky shades over everything. The blood red glowing orb that was the sun disappeared under the darkness, as if covering itself with a blanket to sleep through the night. The four members who wasn't sleeping were killing the evening time in the massive dining room, eating the wonderful French toast...

It really did taste amazing.

They discussed a great matter of things of lower significance, that very often didn't really make any sense. But still, the conversation was flowing as it leaped from one topic to another. For the moment there was a vivid argument about horses. Where the creatures gay or brutal?

"I dunno, I mean horses are...uh... y'know? With ahl the spahrklin an' lil' gurls... an' cowboys.... I'd sey that's pretty gay..." Pickles stated, waiting for someone making him think otherwise.

"Yeah, but a horse can easily kick your fucking head off! Have you seen a pissed off horse?! It's brutal! They just run like crazy and attack everything, biting, kicking and crushing...I saw a horse fucking up a car trying to kill the people inside on this video!" Nathan countered matter-of-factly.

"That's troo..."

"During the middle agesch, they usched horses to rip people apart by tying their legsch and armsch to a different horsche. Than they made each horsche run in a different direcschun. In Aschia, I think it wasch..." Murderface informed, seeming very certain about his enlightenments.

"Wow, that's really brutal..."

"Yeah, I gotta edmit, that is broodal.

"I's has seens a horse crush a guy againsts a walls ins Sweden. Theres was bloods everywheres ands guts ands brains. Dat horse reallies wantsed to kills dat guys." Skwisgaar poked in, feeling as if he wasn't paying an important enough role in the conversation.

"Really?"

"Ja."

It seemed as if the debate was nearing a conclusion.

"Horses are brutal. They are metal." Nathan confirmed. His emerald glare challenged everyone to beg the differ. When no one seemed to show any form of disagreement, he leaned back pleased over how he had won the discussion. Or something.

"Do wes has horses heres? At Mordhaus and Mordland?"

There was once more silence. Their grounds leaped far over a great deal of land, so it was very possible for them being the homes of a very large amount of animals. But none did recall ever transferring any horses to the area on purpose.

"Uh...no I ahkshelly don't think so..." Pickles said thoughtfully. "I mean, if we had eny, we shud 'ave known, right? With stables 'n shit...?"

"Then we should ask Ofdensen to get the most metal horses on the planet when he wakes up!" came the triumphant roar of the big, raven haired man.

"If he doesch..."

The unpleasantness of the possible outcome brought a chill through the room. They knew not what to do if that was to happen.

"De doctors saids dat he ams mights make its. I's thinks so too."

Skwisgaar still elegantly let his fingers dance as they teased the strings of his guitar. But he was honest, and a bit worried.

"Yeah, they did patsch him up good. It'sch juscht the coma that schtopping him from being in charge again."

"That's true."

Pickles seemed to be deep into his thoughts, or at least tried to look as if he was.

"Wundr how meny died that neyt..."

"A lot of people, Picklesch." Murderface gave him an observing stare as he answered.

"Bu sum were saved, right? Like yer ladee frend..." Pickles sneered. Nathan caught up with what was going to be brought up the next.

"Yeah, the one you've been talking to." he snickered.

"What about her?"

"Dont'cha think she's a bit turned on becus'ov that hero thing?"

Murderface twitched as both Nathan and Pickles seemed to find this amusing.

"I did schave her life along with a lot of other people'sch! But you aschholesch apparently don't get that!" Murderface snorted angrily over his band mates behavior.

"Yeah, but she's special, ain't she?"

"Oh for the love of God, shut the fuck up! Why don't you go get a life of your own, some of us already have!"

With that, the bassist left the dining room. But just as he had left, his phone was heard ringing.

A biting sensation seemed to chew from within his skull, forcing him to withdraw from the comfort of slumber. To his surprise, the day had escaped during his rest and Toki realized that he must have fallen asleep. The room was darker and wore a bluish shade over it. The only light came from what was left of it outside. His eyes adjusted quickly to the more nocturnal environment as he rose from the bed to scavenge for some pain killers. After fumbling a while he managed to open the container of his pills and swallowed them. He hated how they made his mouth dry and sometimes felt like they were stuck in his throat, but they were very effective. After a couple of minutes or so he wouldn't remember that he had a head ache. Not really knowing what to do, he sat down on his bed again searched his room for something to do. He didn't feel like joining the others, especially not if Skwisgaar was with them. He wanted to apologize, but the Swede's vanity was well known. What if his nose was broken? That seemed impossible for Toki had only collided with him, head first. But still...

He was still rather drowsy and didn't want to do anything that craved that much of an effort. He was about to give up and try to go to sleep again as he saw a neat black pen lying on the floor. He could always draw something entertaining and without greater effort. Toki got off the bed once more and picked up the pen and examined it. From the looks of it, it was no formal ink pen but a pen used for art. He recalled using something similar once on the details of a model plane, it was likely the same pen. With it, a blank piece of paper and a book for a tray he made himself comfortable in a relaxed sitting position.

With an uncertain hand, he stroked the white leaf and left a black trail. The pen was really good and easy to work with. He started sketching different characters and objects lazily. He drew Deddybear as a viking and smiled at the outcome. He then drew some stick figures resembling his band mates bowing for the mighty Deddy. He started drawing himself as a king, with Dethklok kissing the ground he stepped on. It made him laugh. Drawing was brutal! They were throwing roses for him. But Toki discovered it to be hard drawing roses. He therefore filled the entire sheet with them until he was surprised over the skills he had gained. He than took a new sheet and carefully started letting his most perfect rose grow. It was hard, but than he actually managed adding shades and depth to it.

"Wowee, I's goods!" he announced, admiring his work. But it was something missing in the picture making it look empty. The rose was rather small. Toki frowned a bit over this trying to think of how it could improve. Suddenly there was a change. Toki listened, and heard footsteps outside his bedroom. He hid the drawings behind him and listened more carefully. There was a loud thump and a surprised/irritated grunt as the provider of those footsteps hit the ground. A series of Swedish curses floated seconds after that. Without any doubt, Toki left his room for the long corridor outside it.

"Skwisgaar? Yous OK?" he asked and forced himself to not show any of his amusement.

"Ja, buts de fucksing floors tripsed me!" he said pointing accusingly and pointlessly on the floor. He got back to his feet, rejecting Toki's offer to help him up. He turned to keep on going but Toki caught his attention.

"Skwisgaar?"

"Whats?" he asked, turning to face Toki with a tired expression.

"I's just, um, sorries for giving you da blows... I means nosebleeds. I's didn'ts means to..."

Toki felt utterly stupid, but he did hope his friend would understand his problems with the English language. Skwisgaar sneered.

"Pfft... yous cants helps dat yous are all clumsys." he grinned.

"Yous just faceplantsed da floor!" Toki argued.

Skwisgaar sighed theatrically.

"Toki... I's tolds yous. Da floors tripsed me."

But Skwisgaar's tone wasn't arrogant, but rather friendly. Toki smiled over the rare moment he was Skwisgaar's friend. The Swede didn't really used to show his nicer side. He turned and kept on walking as Toki returned to his room. The first thing he noticed was his unfinished drawing. He really felt like doing something about it before hanging out with the others.

The warm river of flowing blood streamed from her masked victim as she coldly slit his throat without him even knowing what had happened. She pushed his body to fall from the thin balcony. She carefully cleansed the elegant, yet lethal knife from his blood. She didn't like the stain of unimportant blood to befoul her blade. None of her weapons were to be treated like dirt. No, they took care of dirt and worthless scum. She had always liked classic weapons that required skill and a warrior spirit, which she possessed. Lavona was a master of many dangerous skills. Her entire body was a weapon. She hid the knife and moved along the wall like a shadow. The darkness helped her conceal herself even further. She aimed for a window not that far from where she was standing and sneaked up to it. She sneered as she discovered it being open. She listened for any signs of the room behind it being occupied. Carefully, she dared to look into it. It was a bedroom, but its owner didn't seem to be in it. From the scarce light, she had to concentrate to analyze its contents. She decided to try her luck and forced the window to open enough for her to creep inside. Without a sound, she had infiltrated Mordhaus. The room was decorated with delicate and well built model airplanes. She recognized one of them as a SAAB 39 Gripen. Lavona knew whose room this was. It was the youngest band member's. The Wartooth kid... With access to his room, her plan would work even better! She gave the room a quick glance before she spotted something underneath the pillow, as if to be hidden temporarily. She picked the paper sheet up and examined it. Lavona understood that this was not any ordinary piece of paper. She decided it was worth analyzing further and lit her flashlight to get a closer look. The halogen light blinded her at first and made he turn away slightly. When her eyes had adjusted to the bright light she stared at the drawing she held. A triumphant smile expressed her feeling of have prevailed. She laughed very quietly as she stroke the picture resembling a certain guitarist holding a carefully drawn rose.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya sure ya spelled it right? This doesn't look..."

"Shut up! It's here somewhere, just give me a fucking second!"

Nathan scanned the results from the search over the bright screen.

"Let's see... um, blood...killing...GOD DAMN IT! I spelled it wrong! AGAIN!"

"Told ya so, lemme write it..."

"No wait, here it is!"

Nathan clicked on the video and waited for it to buffer up. Youtube was slow today, and he hated it. About ten seconds later it could be played and his eyes were fixed at the screen.

"Okee, so the guy is tryin ta catch it, alreet...WOAH SHIT!"

"I told you! Look at that blood!"

"That's one pissed ahf walkin hamburger!"

The horse lunged at the other man that was trying to run away, but chased him down and crushed him with the metallic, underside of its hoofs. The sweating body was covered in blood and some intestines from its victims.

"Why don't we have any of thosche?"

The three American band members stared in awe at the savage massacre that was played on the blank screen.

"I dunno, but I take back everything that I said about 'em bein' gay. Gad, we hav'ta have some of 'em, like herd or somethin'!

"Good thinking! We schould have lots of them and watch them when they schtart fighting and schit! And when they kill schome yard wolvesch!"

"GOD, you're smart sometimes Murderface! Don't horses easily start bitching with each other anyway? They'll kill each other for nothing!"

"It'll be schurvival of the fittescht with all the weak onesch getting their asches kicked by the strong onesch!"

"Ya know, if we let 'em kill eachuther like that, we'll have, like a breeding program. We could even earn monee frum it!"

Nathan seemed utterly ecstatic over the idea of breeding killer horses and being able to watch the entire show too. With both Pickles and Murderface adding up even more brutal stuff to the subject, his enthusiasm grew.

"Hell, yeah!"

Perfectly brutal images was growing in the now really winded up mind of the dark front man. Possible song titles were dancing in them, maybe he could re-do "Thunderhorse" in an even more brutal manner?

"Heys guys! What ams goingks ons? Ams dat porn?!"

Before anyone payed any attention to Skwisgaar, he had rushed to the screen. His disappointment was obvious.

"Den whats ams you lookinks ats?"

"Killer horse." Nathan answered and played the video a second time for the Swede to see.

"Dat really ams brutals...Why does wes not has horses?"

"I know! We were just talking about it, and we thought that we should like, bring the most brutal horses from...uh...everywhere to this place and just let them run round like goofballs."

"And killing eatsch other." Murderface inflicted.

"Yeah, and killing each other. And breed even more brutal horsekids by killing off all the weak ones."

"Schurvival of the fittescht." Murderface repeated.

"Wow, dat ams ans awesomes idea!"

"N' all we godda do, is wait for Ahfdensen to wake up! Then we cud show'im our idea, n' that we cn' earn munee frum it!"

"What the hell isch that?"

Murderface's sudden comment broke the discussion and turned everyones attention to the computer. One of the related videos did seem very out of the ordinary. Nathan clicked on it to find out more. Within seconds, the group of musicians burst out in a symphony of noises of pure disgust.

"Oh GOD, that is disturbing!"

"Gahd, you guys, Ahm gonna throw ahp! That's disgustin!"

"What the fuck, Why the hell would he like to get hisch asch mutilated by a horsche dick?!"

Luckily, the video they were watching was only a clip from a video called "mr. Hands".

"Ja, dat is diskustink, buts I've seen worse..."

All eyes turned to Skwisgaar.

"Like what?" Nathan growled, although interested.

"Two girls, one cup." he answered dramatically.

"Eew, you schick fuck! Don't even talk about that schit!"

"So yous seens it?"

"Ahf course we have! Who hasn't seen it? I mean, it is disgustin' but you've godda see it at sum point, y'know? It's historical!" Pickles stated franticly.

The others nodded in agreement. They had all seen it, and were all disgusted by the mere thought. Although, Skwisgaar seemed to have generated some sort of idea.

"I don'ts think Toki has seens it..."

A delighted smirk spread across his face while the consequences of the stunt were portrayed in his mind. Oh, it would be hilarious!

His statement seemed to have the same effect on the other band members as well.

"You know what we should do? We should totally make him see it, it'll be awesome!!!"

The front man's enthusiasm was apparent, and it spread like wild fire.

"Where isch he, then?"

A silence was taking place, not for long though.

"I theenk he's watchin' sum show aboot sharks in the uther room..." Pickles stated thoughtfully.

Toki did sit in the other room watching Animal Planet. And yes, it was about sharks.

"Wowie!"

Like a torpedo the great white leaped out of the water and caught the doomed seal in its death grip. The water was quickly changing its color near by the scene of the crime. The massive fish was thrashing the carcass around in the water, ripping it to pieces and gulping the fresh meat. Toki watched wide eyed with delight mingled with terror. In his mind, he imagined being a shark. Not just any shark though, a megalodon! It would be rather bad ass to be a huge shark thought to be extinct. But it could be even more powerful, like filled with black magic or something.

"_That would be really brutal, not even Nathan can deny that..."_ he thought. He reminded himself to present his idea as an idea for a song.

"_I want a megalodon at Mordhaus!"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a new presence in the room. Pickles had entered, slightly drunk as usual.

"Hi, Pickle! Ams yous heres to watch dis show abouts sharks withs me?"

"No, no! We've gat this video ahn the cumpyooder we wanna show you. C'man! Go, go go!"

The very Irish American turned and made his way back to the others. Toki followed, of course.

"Ahll right, I've gat'em with me! Let's show'im the moovie!"

A bit awkward, Toki made it through the room to the others, well aware of the stare of his band mates.

"Sos, whats ams dis movie yous wantsed to shows me?"

"Nothing schpeshal really, juscht uh... schomething we wanted you to schee, you know?"

"Yeah, we uh...just want you to see it. No... particular reason." Nathan filled in.

"Nat'ans! Moves aways froms dat chairs yous ams sittinks on! Toki wills be sittinks dere to be ables to sees de bestest!" Skwisgaar scowled at the dark front man.

"Moove awee, it's for the best!"

Nathan moved and let Toki have the best seat, after having resized the video to full screen.

"Dos you wants me to presses de plays button?"

Nathan only nodded, so Toki did so.

"OK, so dere ams two goils..."

He sceptically watched, unaware that he was the only one watching it. Everyone else was watching him. It didn't take long before the youngest member of the band's facial expression grew from curious, to horrifyingly disgusted, to down right sick.

"Oh Gods, I'ms gonna puke!"

Toki fell of the chair, running towards the nearest bathroom but fell and vomited over the floor. That only made the rest of Dethklok laugh even harder.

"Did you geys see his fuckin' face! Fuckin' praisless!"

It took about one and a half minute before Toki felt safe to talk without throwing up.

"Whats de fucks was dats?!" he panted.

The response was delayed due to the lack of breathing. Pickles actually looked as if he would pass out any second because of all the hysterical laughter. The others weren't that far away from an identical state, but they were at least not as bad.

"Wells?!"

"That wasch...the moscht...dischguschting...video you can find on...the Internet!" Murderface managed to spit out, literally.

"God, you should have seen...your face!"

"You sick fucks!"

Toki wiped his mouth and carefully stood up on shaky legs and started slowly walking to the previous room.

"Cries babies, yous don'ts gets any jokes!"

Toki replied by giving the finger and left the room for the sharks.

_'Dildoes! Fuck you all!'_

Pouting, the rather nauseous rhythm guitarist sank back into the sofa he'd been sitting in early for less than two minutes earlier. Luckily, he had missed the commercials and arrived just in time for the documentary to continue. Still tasting the sour vomit in his mouth he shouted for a Klokateer to bring him some mouthwash and a cup of tea of some sort that didn't taste like throw up. The hooded servant nodded and asked if there was anything else he wished for.

"Gives to mes a papers ands a pen for drawinks. Oh, ands a erazors!"

The Klokateer left to get his requested artifacts and left the room. Seconds later another Klokateer came with some papers, a beautiful pen and an eraser shaped like a panda. Toki's bad mood almost completely vanished as he saw the delightful pandashaped eraser and straightened his posture to be able to draw. Eyes focusing on the swift aerodynamic shape of the great white, he analyzed the creature as hardly as he could. He started scribbling and kept on doing so until he had sketched a base he was happy with.

_'Easy as pies, or how they say it...'_

He listened to the British narrator describing the complex structure of the shark's body that was so perfectly cut out as an underwater killing machine. Some basic shading was clumsily added, but for an amateur he thought he was doing well. A Klokateer came with his tea and carefully placed it on the table beside the sofa.

"Your beverage, my Lord."

"Ams you sures dat it ams not taste like pukes?"

"Yes, my Lord, it's vanilla flavoured."

"OK, thanks you. Bye!"

Toki waved the servant of with a rather pleasant smile on his face before returning to his drawing. It was turning out pretty cool actually, if he could say so himself. He picked up the gigantic porcelain cup with the hot tea and sipped cautiously. Nope, it was definitely vanilla. However, it could use more honey. Toki was no longer in a good mood, he was in a slightly better one until...

"Vad är det där?"

"What do you mean "what is that?"? Are you blind?!"

Even though it was nice so have someone to talk to in one's native tongue, it was rather lame when that person was a dick.

Skwisgaar scoffed and sneered meanly.

"Pfft! I can draw a ten billion times better shark than that!"

"Oh, so you can see what it is suddenly?"

"Nope, I just knew what it was. I still can't see why you call that a shark!"

The arrogant Swede sat down next to Toki and grabbed a paper and snatched the pen from his fellow guitarist's hand.

"This is how you draw a shark:"

He started scribbling in a, to Toki's great amusement, rather ugly way. He could see the lead's frustration grow greater and greater as he simply couldn't get his sketch right.

"Is it too hard for you?" Toki teased.

"NO! It's just... this pen! It's not any good. If I had another, I could draw awesomely."

"OK, then." Toki turned his head to the nearest Klokateer and shouted:

"Hey yous! Cans yous gives to mine friends here a pen dat ams not the same as mine pen?"

The hooded servant left and returned momentarily with a different pen and gave it to Skwisgaar.

"Is that all, my Lords?"

"Ja, but bes readys for Skwisgaar to wants another types of papers."

Skwisgaar gave him a burning look but kept calm. He started from the beginning and it actually did turn out better than the previous one. He sloppily placed out details before explaining that he was done and ten billion times better.

"That is one ugly fucker of a shark..." Toki grinned in the most spiteful of ways.

"No, it's much better than yours!"

"Skwisgaar, it has no fins on the sides or even a shark shaped body."

The Swede gestured and muttered whilst thinking of something clever to say. Unfortunately he didn't find anything of that matter.

"Dis ams dildos anyways! Yous can draws like a littles babys, but I won'ts!" he snorted and left angrily, having realized that Toki actually was _better_ and he would never in his life admit it. Ever.

Mordhaus was a giant labyrinth. Literally. It was impossible for anyone to not ever get lost within the great walls. It was a world of its own, partially because of its main inhabitants thinking it was the only world. Eventhough they had all once lived in the world beyond Mordhaus, they seemed to have forgotten all about it. Or maybe they never really had lived in it. Nevertheless, this was their home now. Their world, and they were the gods of it.

The dark evening grew into an even darker night and soon the pale moon was shining over them all. Since it was called "moonshine" Pickles believed that moonshine was an important ingredient to his own, super strong moonshine. So therefor he always made it at night when the moon was out (however he could make it on moonless nights too. Or during the day...) and that was exactly what he was doing at the time.

"This geys, is some strahng shit!"

He finished it and grabbed a bottle of his old poison and drank it thirstily. No one answered him, since they were all too busy doing important things like watching TV, playing guitar or having a silent dispute about something. The evening was one of those typical ones where no one has the energy of doing anything and ends up being lazy. The entire band was in the gigantic recreation room doing whatever they felt like. That is, not very much.

The ridiculously large television screen was on and was showing some stupid documentary about a guy who lived in a garbage can and they all watched half heartedly.

"I think... I need a hundred beers..."

Nathan's words had just sprung from his lips when a couple of Klokateers were starting to transport a hundred bottles of beer to him.

"Are you gonna schare that?"

"No."

Murderface grew frustrated.

"Come on! It'sch a hundred, for fucksch schake!"

"No!"

"Greedy aschhole!"

Nathan turned and gave him a piercing look.

"Why don't you get your own fucking one hundred beers?!"

The bassist looked (or at least tried to look) shocked.

"Becausche thisch showsch how our band worksch!"

The others grew interested and paid attention to what was coming. Nathan only grunted.

"How does me not wanting to share MY beers with you show how our band works?"

Murderface sighed theatrically.

"Becausche, it showsch that we don't truscht each other. That we don't have the confidensche in each other to schare our perschonal beloningsch."

"Buts you don'ts shares yours stuff wit us..." Toki inflicted.

"Schut up, Toki! You're misching the point!"

"Whet point?"

"That we need to schare thingsch to prove our truscht!"

"Buts, yous don'ts shares!

Murderface got to his feet, angered look in his face.

"You know what? Fuck thisch! You can schit here being greedy ascholesch, but I'm getting the fuck out of here!"

Pissed off he marched out of the room and headed for his own. His band mates were lazily watching him leave before falling into the familiar doing-noting-state after the action had faded. There were no sounds except from the soft plucking of strings, the TV and a passed out drummer's drunken snoring and mumbling.

"Dis ams dildos. I wills haves more funs sleepingks in my beds!"

With those words, Skwisgaar too departed from the room, leaving only two (conscious) members of Dethklok in the room. Nathan was watching the TV with vague interest and Toki did nothing, which he found very boring. He sighed a little and tried to figure something out to do. The chain of his heavy dethphone was something to keep his fingers busy for a couple of seconds, but it was far from enough. Instead he picked it up, an idea springing to mind. Some seconds later, a singing sound was heard from Nathan's phone. The dark frontman picked it up and examined it before reading the message. Toki waited impatiently for him to finish, trying to control the bubbling laughter within.

"Knock knock... who's ams there...hmm..."

After a while Toki couldn't hold it any longer and burst into laughter while Nathan gave him a puzzled look.

"What's so funny? Did you send this? I don't get it..."

Toki calmed down a bit before answering.

"Ams you stupids? It isn'ts dat hards!"

"But I really don't get it, look."

Nathan showed him the message:

**Knocks knocks**

**Who's ams dere?**

**Toki**

**Toki whos?**

**Toki Wartoojnth**

"Oh waits, it ams supposed to bes "Wartooth"!"

Then Nathan too burst in to laughter.

"God that's hilarious!"

After a couple of hours sending text message jokes to Nathan, Toki decided to call it a day and go to bed. He was getting rather tired and did prefer to be as awake as possible during the time he spent with his band mates. Not paying attention to their actions could cost one dearly. He entered his room, realizing that it had gotten quite chilly due to his open window. He walked up to close it as he suddenly saw something. He froze and hurried to investigate. It was a small piece of paper, a note. Curiously, he unfolded it and read eagerly.

_Toki_

_Meet me in my room before you go to bed. I must tell you something._

_S._

Confused, Toki scratched his head. What was this? Another misleading in the never ending maze of Mordhaus? A huge variety of possibilities flew through his mind. Was it just another stupid joke from the Swede's side, or did he actually want to say something?

_'An apology would be nice...'_

It felt very surreal for Skwisgaar to beg for forgiveness, but still... It would be appreciated to have the pompous asshole showing some respect.

He always treated him like dirt, but he still was the best friend Toki had ever had. Being treated nicely was a luxury he had early learned was a very rare occurrence. But beneath the insults and the patronizing treatment was a kind of affection that his dear idol held for him. As if he actually wanted his friendship.

Toki rose, deciding it was worth the risk and sneaked out towards Skwisgaar's room.

While there he hesitated for a few seconds. What if it was all a big mistake? He anxiously shifted his weight from foot to foot and almost turned to go back but decided that he still was willing to take the risk.

As quiet as he could, Toki opened the door and stepped inside the big room. His eyes searched it, before finding something that made him jump a little.

Skwisgaar was awake, standing by his bed. Still with some hesitation, Toki moved towards him.

"Skwisgaar...?"

Something was wrong. As his eyes adapted to the darkness of the room, Toki could see that Skwisgaar was lying in his bed. Someone else was standing, hawking over his sleeping form.

Terrified and unknowing of what to do, Toki stared at the figure some meters in front of him. He wanted to scream of fright as panic clawed inside of him. The light from the moon shone on the blank blade held to Skwisgaar's throat and on the pale hand that was handling it. A long finger was placed over red lips as the dark woman made it very clear for him to be quiet.


End file.
